Altum Acri
Altum Acri | Wolf | Mean Tater Tot Goes by Wolf Hey there! Please don't steal antying of this page such as code, images or writings. Thanks! Feel free to request to be in relationships! Or draw Altum... Appearance Altum Acri is a very deep blue, almost black the color of an ocean abyss, a striking contrast to the silver runes that streak down her sides. She is slight monochromatic, leading her to have darker blues near her spine and light blues near her chest. Her arms and legs are wrapped in swirls of black. Her grey horns are curved back toward her spine and litter the nape of her neck and end of her tail. At her gills and between her scale plate, rivulets of glowing aqua flicker like electricity. Her stature is very wolf like, tall and broad shouldered, leaning more towards prowess than agility. Her long legs and tail give her a long stride, and the amazing ability to speedwalk. Her wings are more SeaWing than TempestWing, they are broad and leathery, with tattered edges as though she had feathers. The inside of her wings is a dusky blue, fading to aqua at the tips though the other side is a pure molten black, only disrupted by silver runes. Her scales are tough and hard, making them difficult to penetrate in a fight. They are fish-like and shiny in most lights. Her SeaWing heritage allows her silver runes to glow; however, not very brightly, its dull and only really noticeable in low lights. Surprisingly, her tongue and teeth are black as ink, giving a rather frightening appearance when she tries to smile. Her eyes are an ocean under a storm, grey and piercing, they never miss a thing nor do they let things slide easily. Under her eyes is a slip of aqua, a icy contrast to the slice of red that goes over her eyes. Her clothes usually consist of a tank top underneath a black or silver leather jacket and skinny jeans. Miniature battle-axe earrings hang from her ears, an accessory she made herself along with the tiny sword necklace and bracelet made from little daggers. Altum is desperately trying to bring arms bands back into fashion. She always keep her necessities close in a small backpack that looks as though it would hold nothing but always manages to carry a first aid kit, a DS, makeup kit, and a small library. Don't forget the snacks too. Personality Altum Acri is, put quite simply, a determined dragon. She will do whatever it takes to get where she wants to go. She has an intelligence to drive her determination, a sort of mixture between book smart and street smart that gives her an edge. Altum is excellent at memorizing, a tactic that schools like to call education, so classes are more to her enjoyment than challenge. To outsiders she may seem rather aggressive and cynical, she wears this like a shawl under a cover of dark humor and sarcastic replies. Altum keeps a calm resolve however, hiding most emotion under a placid face, however, she will sometimes wear a mock expression to confuse others, she may not feel angry but she bare her teeth if she feels it will help the situation. Despite the somewhat... off-putting shell she wears, Altum is quite sweet and extremely friendly. Deep down she cares deeply for those who have earned her loyalty, she will stand by them as long as they continue to deserve her respect. And her respect is not to be taken lightly, if she says she respects you, you had better realize she will always be there for you. History Born to TempestWing soldier and a storm-loving SeaWing, Altum was raised in Deepholm Trench before moving to Nightcry to chase a degree. Went to at least nine different schools in her younger years, each as miserable as the last, during this she made quite a few friends and allies, always having a contact somewhere around. However, her desire for control and thrills has led Altum to the underground arenas of Nightcry. With a quick eye and aggressive attitude, she has now come into ownership of her own ring. Abilities As a TempestWing, Altum has enhanced senses, but only a few. Her sight and smell and extremely good but at a price, for some reason her sense pf hearing and feeling have dimmed to nearly a backwash. Because of this she often relies on her allies o take the places of her missing senses. The SeaWing side of her allows her to hold her breath for several hours and see well in the dark. If there is one skill Altum prides herself on, it would be her ability to see. She notices everything, from the tiny movements in other's faces to the slightest movements of the dragons around her. With this comes a strong sense of intuition, she can sense when things are off or if another dragon is hiding something, she may not say anything but she always knows. She is talented fighter, she is good with aggressive, powerful attacks that can push an enemy to her advantage, though she may not be speedy or agile, she is very good at swerving around attacks. Altum does not deny the fact that she is not the strongest or most powerful but she does have a motto, "If you can't overpower them, outsmart them." And outsmart she can, she is incredible quick-witted, leading her to be an excellent leader. With a clever mind she can find a way to sway you to her side. She has a very strong pack mentality and take it to heart, however, she values the pack over one single member and is not afraid to be cruel to achieve her ends. Relationships (Chronologically added) Stormbreak: Altum holds Storm at the highest respect, she loves their casual debates and sharp humor. She and Storm have many common interests, they can work seamlessly side by side. the two together could conquer the world. They are one of the very few Altum feels she can really link with mentally, even challenge her own viewpoints, because of this Altum enjoys coming to her with new ideas and opinions to hear their perspective. Altum will have their back no matter what happens, and destroy anyone who tries to challenge them. Elena: Altum will forever be loyal to her quiet yet intense friend. She loves Elena's solidity and clever ideas, Altum is always desperate to make her smile and laugh by any means possible. New ideas and exciting plans always sprout when the two put their heads together. Altum holds the highest respect for Elena's powerful presence as a friend and determined ally and there is no other dragon Altum would want at her side if trouble bared its sharp fangs. Jacaranda: Altum has not spent much time with the young dragoness, but is overall impressed by her intelligence and kindness. She noticed a hint of darkness in Jacaranda's personality that leave Altum feeling somewhat protective of her, sister nature she supposes. Altum is somewhat uncertain of Jarcanda's secret-finding powers, uncertainty is not a feeling Altum likes. The dragoness keeps her lips as tight as a jar around her, only saying things she wants the RainWing hybrid to know. Altum would like to get to know Randa better overall. Hosanna: Altum, in all honestly, just wants to wrap this MudWing in a huge hug. Altum feels so horrible about what happened to Hosanna's siblings and tries to give her the feeling of family companionship by inviting her to every little home gathering and TV marathons. Despite the pain Hosanna has gone through, Altum is in complete awe of her kindness and selflessness. Altum respects her for her huge heart and wants to get to know her better. Emu: Altum adores Emu, she thinks that the SandWing is hilarious and loves to have Emu at her side. Regardless of the fact they haven't talked much, Altum knows they will be great friends. more please feed my emotions Trivia -Suffers from OCD -Has an obsession with animals ^Owns a cat named Robin ^Owns a Leopard Gecko named Starchy ^Had several Goldfish but they all died except for one -Ear frills are pierced -Thriller/Horrow movies are the best -SuSHI is also the best -TACOS TOO -Can cook like a bad^^s -Art deco is the bomb Gallery Altumicon3.jpeg | By ns Altumicon2.jpeg | By NS Altumicon1.jpeg | By NS Altumflats.png | By Ns Altumbyns.png |By Ns Altumeprofile by abyssal depths-dc5k3nb.jpg | By Me Screen Shot 2018-03-24 at 1.57.54 PM.png | By Comicwing Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:SeaWings Category:TempestWings Category:Occupation (Writer)